It is well known that the testicles retract inwardly towards the abdomen just prior to or during male sexual climax. Accordingly, male sexual performance may be enhanced or prolonged by restraining such testicular retraction during intimacy. This may benefit a male who desires to prolong the enjoyment of self-stimulation, a male having otherwise short sexual duration compared to his partner, or a male and/or his partner wishing to prolong the enjoyment of sex.
Some existing male anatomy clamping devices may incidentally restrain testicular retraction. However, known devices have shortcomings, such as being unduly restrictive of bodily fluid flow into and out of the testicles and/or penis shaft (many by design), potentially leading to discomfort or physical harm. In addition, existing devices are often cumbersome to don and remove.
A need therefore exists for an improved testicular retraction restraint. Preferably, the restraint should be easy to use, durable, comfortable, small, light, inexpensive to manufacture, and reusable.